


Night Terrors

by ArgoLane



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Night Terrors, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgoLane/pseuds/ArgoLane
Summary: David has a night terror and Patrick is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Moira mentioned in 6x02 that David used to have night terrors so...I ran with that idea.

“Um…when is Patrick picking you up, David?”

David looked away from his book that he had propped up on the small motel bed, “Whenever he gets home from that business seminar he went to. Why?”

Alexis shrugged, shutting the bathroom door behind her, “No reason. Mom and Dad just wanted to know if you were going to join us for dinner in a little bit.”

“No, um, Patrick will probably be back before you guys leave,” David said.

“Alright, well. I’ll let them know.”

David murmured an ‘ok’ and then returned to his book, leaving Alexis to go into the adjoining room next to them where their parents lived.

David furrowed his eyebrows.

Wait.

Why are they going to dinner in the middle of the morning?

David sat up and looked at the open door that led to their parents’ room. It was dead quiet.

“Alexis…?”

No answer.

David stood up, “Mom?”

He started walking towards the open door, “Dad…?”

Then suddenly, the door swung shut and he was hit with a wave of dizziness, his head slowly feeling heavy. David watched petrified as he watched the lock turn by itself.

He tried making his way over to the door until he realized he couldn’t move. Looking down, there was suddenly a thick, black sludge that was puddled at his feet, keeping him in place.

“What the fuck…?” he whispered under his breath.

And then, as if someone flipped a switch, the motel room was suddenly being flooded with the black sludge.

“DAVID!”

He could hear someone calling his name from the other room, but the more he tried to move, the faster the room was flooding. The sludge was at his waist now.

“Alexis?! MOM! DAD!” he yelled.

Hot tears were stinging his eyes, “No!”

More screams from the other room. Someone else was calling his name.

The sludge was up to his chest, catching his arms in its tar-like substance. The room was starting to get darker and melt away, as if the sludge was burning away the walls of the motel.

“David! DAVID!”

His vision went dark. The sludge was drowning him. He couldn’t breathe.

“DAVID!”

…

David’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t see anything, but he could breathe. And he was laying down…in a bed?

A familiar voice filled the room, “David?”

He bolted up and out of the bed, but his knees immediately gave way and he was sent to the floor. Carpet.

Then, with the sound of a flipping switch, light filled the room.

He was in their bedroom. He was in their house. He was safe.

“I…” David tried to speak but it felt like he had lost his voice. His breathing was heavy, as if he had tried to hold his breath for a few seconds too long.

“David, I’m here, babe. I’m here.”

He felt someone kneel down in front of him. It was him. It was Patrick.

“David?”

He looked into those familiar brown eyes, those eyes that could melt his heart every time. David put a hand on Patrick’s cheek, almost like he had to prove to himself that he was really there.

His breathing slowed.

“Wa…” David cleared his throat, “water…?”

Patrick nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Water. I’m on it.”

As he left the room, David slowly made his way back onto the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest. His breathing was more regular, but his heart was still beating against his chest rapidly.

Patrick returned in what felt like less than three seconds with a full glass of water in his hand, concern still etched on his face. He joined David on the bed as he downed the water in a couple gulps.

“Are you ok?” Patrick whispered.

David nodded, not knowing why he was lying. Instinct?

“What happened?”

David shook his head, not knowing what that meant. He buried his face his in his hands, quickly becoming frustrated.

Patrick sighed empathetically. Without any hesitation, he moved behind David and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his back and massaging small circles on his arm with his thumb.

“Bad dream?”

David nodded, still burying his face in his hands, finding it harder and harder to try and speak.

Patrick sighed softly again, giving David a small squeeze with his arms, “I’m sorry, babe.”

“I think, um…” David’s voice was still soft and breathy, “I think it was a night terror.”

“A night terror?”

“Yeah. I used to get them a lot, so…”

“I think I remember your mom saying something about that…”

David nodded. “I usually know the difference between a bad dream and… _that_ , because I can remember my night terrors.”

“Like, what happens in them…?” Patrick whispered softly.

“Mm-hm. I don’t usually remember dreams or nightmares but…night terrors I do remember. It’s hard to forget…” David’s voice trailed off.

Patrick rubbed David’s back slowly with his hand, “Do you want to talk about it?”

David couldn’t even make up his mind before he could feel hot tears stinging his eyes and a lump appearing in his throat. He let out a small sob.

“Oh, babe…babe, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Patrick turned David around and let him bury his face into his chest. He held onto his husband tightly, resting his chin on his head. “Shh…shh, it’s ok. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, it’s not…you didn’t” David sniffed, trying to calm himself down. “You didn’t make me upset. It’s just that…” He sat back up, taking Patrick’s hands in his own, shaking his head to try and will the tears to stop.

“You didn’t make me upset. It’s just that…in the past when I would get these…and…I was dating someone and sharing a bed with them, they…well, they would get, like, freaked out or they would just tell me I’m overreacting or being dramatic or…I just, I don’t know, they made me…they made me feel like an inconvenience.”

David met Patrick’s eyes, already feeling himself get lost in them, “This is just a nice change of pace,” he said softly.

Patrick gave him a sad smile, resting his forehead against David’s, “Listen to me. Ok?”

David nodded, wiping away the last of the tears from his eyes.

“You are many, many things to me David,” he whispered, planting a small kiss on their intertwined hands, “but what you are _not_ …is an inconvenience. Because I _love_ you.”

David felt himself smile in spite of himself. _This_ is why he married this man. This kind, considerate, empathetic man.

Patrick smiled back at him, “Through sickness and in health, right?”

He nodded, leaning forward and planted a kiss on Patrick’s soft lips, “Through sickness and in health.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> ArgoLane xx


End file.
